<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepover by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930041">Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JYJ (Band), Super Junior, Super Junior-M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, First Time, Hotel Sex, Language Barrier, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A flight to Tokyo gets delayed. I'm sure they can find something to do with a few hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Zhou Mi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I am sorry for the delay, and I hate to give you even more bad news, but this plane is being grounded. There are problems with the landing gear and with a few other mechanical things. I daresay you would much rather enjoy the night in Seoul than risk swimming with the fishes between here and Tokyo. Accommodations have been set up and provided for you, so please, just tell the receptionist your name and she will direct you to where you will be staying the night.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaejoong muttered as the passengers all around him started getting up and retrieving their luggage. He called his … boyfriend? Friend? … He called Keita and told him he wasn’t going to be there until morning.</p><p>The man in the seat next to him looked confused.</p><p>“Well,” Jae said. “Come on. We have to go.”</p><p>“What—what is happening?” he asked in broken Korean and with a very thick Chinese accent.</p><p>“There …” Fuck, Jaejoong didn’t speak Chinese. “The plane is broken.”</p><p>“Oh. And?”</p><p>“We’re … they’re telling …” Jae sighed. “Follow me. Okay?”</p><p>The man smiled at him so widely that Jaejoong’s breath caught. He had a strong jaw line, sharp nose, and god that smile. “I go with you?”</p><p>“Yeah. With me. Get your bags.”</p><p>He nodded. “One bag.” Although he used the wrong numbers and pronounced it wrong, Jaejoong knew what he meant as he showed him his backpack. Jaejoong stood and lifted his suitcase from the overhead compartment. He moved into the flow of people, and a hand latched onto his in panic.</p><p>He turned and looked at the other man and smiled. “Hurry.”</p><p>They went back up the concourse and to a woman who bowed.</p><p>“Your name, sirs?” she said in Japanese.</p><p>“Kim Jaejoong.”</p><p>“Ah, here you are. There is a room here at the airport hotel for you.” She turned to the man still clinging to Jaejoong’s elbow. “Your name, sir?”</p><p>“Um …”</p><p>“Your name,” Jaejoong said in Korean.</p><p>“Oh. ZhouMi. I am Chinese.”</p><p>The woman smiled, looked at her list, and then frowned. “Your name is not on my list.”</p><p>“What?” Jaejoong said.</p><p>“His name is not on here. May I see your ticket please?”</p><p>“Tick—“</p><p>“Ticket,” Jae said in Korean. “To get on the plane.” He showed ZhouMi his ticket.</p><p>“Oh, ticket. Yes, my ticket.”</p><p>ZhouMi dug his ticket out of the bag and gave it to the woman.</p><p>“This is the wrong flight,” she said. “How did you even get on this plane?”</p><p>“What?” Jae said and looked at the ticket. Sure enough, the man was supposed to be on a flight to Shanghai.</p><p>“What is wrong?” ZhouMi asked.</p><p>“You’re on the wrong flight,” Jae replied.</p><p>At ZhouMi’s blank look, Jae showed him his flight number and then ZhouMi’s flight number.</p><p>ZhouMi’s eyes went wide and he started speaking in rapid Chinese.</p><p>“Is there someone here that can speak to him in Chinese? Really. This is ridiculous.”</p><p>“It is late, but I will see if I can find someone. You may go to your room, sir.”</p><p>Jae turned to ZhouMi as the lady went to a phone. “Someone who speaks Chinese is going to come and help you. Please be safe.” And Jae turned around, but the man grabbed his elbow again.</p><p>“You leave?”</p><p>“Yes. I am going to go sleep.”</p><p>“No leave. You don’t leave. Please.”</p><p>Jae spared the woman a glance. She hung up the phone and came back to them. She said, “Well, someone who speaks Chinese won’t be available for a couple hours, or he can come back in the morning.”</p><p>Jae sighed and looked at the confused Chinese man. “Is it alright if he stays with me?”</p><p>“Um, sure, but sir, the room is small and the other bed is already taken.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Thank you very much.” He turned to ZhouMi and said in Korean. “Come on.”</p><p>“Where we go?”</p><p>“To a room to sleep. A Chinese speaker is not available until morning.”</p><p>“Oh … okay!”</p><p>ZhouMi followed next to him, happy, grinning, and Jaejoong wondered where he got the energy at one am. They followed the instructions on the paper to an elevator and up to another floor and around a concourse and more hallways, until there was a sign that pointed them toward the hotel. Another elevator ride, and a few more hallways, and they arrived at the room.</p><p>Jaejoong slipped in the keycard and opened the door. Stopping in his tracks.</p><p>There was a well muscled guy standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but boxers. He glanced up, squeaked and tried to cover up, muttering apologies in Korean.</p><p>Jae was too tired to deal with this shit. He entered the room and ZhouMi followed him in.</p><p>“Hi!” ZhouMi said in English.</p><p>The other man smiled. His eyes crinkled and his wide smile showed off his gums.. He tried to keep the blanket around him and bow at the same time. “I’m sorry, I thought that I was here by myself and they said …”</p><p>Jae waved him silent. “It’s okay. Really. My name is Jaejoong, this is ZhouMi. He’s Chinese. He got on the wrong flight and no one at this airport speaks Chinese, so he’s staying with us tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, Niahow,” he said, and then laughed. “That’s all the Chinese I know. My name is Eunhyuk.”</p><p>Through some stumbling words and misunderstandings, Jae finally got ZhouMi to understand that they were sharing a bed. And then in frustration, he locked himself in the bathroom for awhile. He wasn’t too pissed that his flight was delayed. Keita hadn’t been too excited to see Jaejoong anyway. He liked Keita, but sometimes it seemed that Keita only liked him when it was convenient for him.</p><p>He went back to the room and stopped. The beds were pushed together.</p><p>“Oh,” Eunhyuk said, seeing his face. “We thought there’d be more room for all of us if we did this.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Jae said. “I just want to sleep.”</p><p>But it appeared that his two roommates weren’t tired. They were laughing, playing hand games, and ZhouMi was teaching Eunhyuk how to say curse words in Chinese. And vice versa. Jae lay on end of the bed, arms above his head, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t really care. He doubted he’d sleep anyway.</p><p>He oofed when someone landed on him.</p><p>“Jaejoong,” ZhouMi said. “Why sad?”</p><p>Eunhyuk was there a moment later. His elbows dug into Jae’s hips and he put his face in his hands. “Yes. Why sad?”</p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>Eunhyuk frowned, and then smiled. “Do you want to come play with us?”</p><p>“No. I want you to leave me alone.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, hyung. This is like a sleepover.”</p><p>“Except we’re not little kids,” Jae said. “At our age, sleepovers consist of different activities.”</p><p>Eunhyuk’s face went from happy to leering in a heartbeat. “We can do that, too.”</p><p>Jae scoffed, but smiled. “No, thanks.”</p><p>“Why not?” Eunhyuk asked and traced his finger above the band of Jae’s sleep pants.</p><p>ZhouMi made a noise, and Jae looked at him. He was looking at Eunhyuk’s finger, blushing. It was beyond adorable.</p><p><i>Why the hell not?</i> Jae thought of Keita for a moment, and then sighed. Yeah, that relationship was going nowhere. He knew that, but …</p><p>Jae sat up a bit, catching ZhouMi’s attention. He took ZhouMi’s chin in his hands and then pressed their lips together.</p><p>It was better than thinking, Jae decided.</p><p>He pulled away. “Okay?” he asked.</p><p>ZhouMi whimpered, and pressed their lips together again. ZhouMi opened up to the kiss after Jae swiped his tongue on his lower lip.</p><p>Eunhyuk chuckled. “Much better games,” he said.</p><p>Jae jerked when Eunhyuk’s tongue replaced his fingers and he licked up Jae’s abs and chest, swirling his tongue around his nipple. He tangled one hand in Eunhyuk’s hair, and put his other arm around ZhouMi. He lowered them back to the bed and continued kissing ZhouMi while Eunhyuk played and licked at both of their bodies.</p><p>Eunhyuk was the first one naked, shucking off his own clothes and then pressing his body along Jaejoong’s. He joined their kiss, pulling another surprised grunt from ZhouMi. ZhouMi started thrusting against Jaejoong’s hips.</p><p>“Looks like he’s going to come soon,” Eunhyuk muttered.</p><p>“Let’s help him out,” Jae said with a grin. They moved, startling ZhouMi, and put him on his back between them. He looked confused, and then his eyes shut when Eunhyuk pulled his clothes off.</p><p>“God, he’s gorgeous,” Eunhyuk muttered, and then attached his lips to ZhouMi’s body.</p><p>Jae went straight for his cock. He didn’t want to think, and sucking cock required enough concentration that he wouldn’t have to think about anything else.</p><p>ZhouMi cried out and his hips arched off the bed. He let loose a string of Chinese.</p><p>“Don’t need to speak Chinese to know what that means,” Eunhyuk said with a laugh.</p><p>Jae chuckled, the vibrations making ZhouMi’s cock jerk in his mouth. He pulled Jae’s hair, and Jae moaned, moving faster as ZhouMi’s cock twitched, and come pulsed into his mouth. He swallowed, and then pulled away, leaving Eunhyuk to lick up the last couple drops. ZhouMi’s chest rose and fell quickly. Jae kissed him.</p><p>“Good,” ZhouMi whispered. “Good, good, good.”</p><p>Jae laughed.</p><p>Eunhyuk rolled off the bed. “I have lube in my bag,” he said.</p><p>Jae watched his ass shake, and when he bent over, Jae licked his lips.</p><p>“Good,” ZhouMi said again, and Jae looked up to see him watching Eunhyuk, too.</p><p>Jae laughed. “Yes. Very good.”</p><p>Eunhyuk was smirking when he climbed back on the bed. “So how are we doing this?”</p><p>Jae grabbed his cock and stroked. “I’m not picky, so what do you want?”</p><p>Eunhyuk’s eyes shut with a moan. “You, cock in my ass. Yeah … that.”</p><p>Jae grinned. “Alright. Hands and knees.”</p><p>He was quick to obey. Jae took the lube from him. Eunhyuk repositioned over ZhouMi’s body and kissed him. Jae slickened his fingers with the lube and then very carefully pressed one finger into Eunhyuk’s body. He moaned, and then said, “More, Jaejoong. More.” Jae added a second finger. Eunhyuk hissed, and then moaned in absolute pleasure.</p><p>ZhouMi reached between them and started stroking Eunhyuk’s cock.</p><p>“Fuck,” Eunhyuk said, and shook his head at ZhouMi. “No. No.”</p><p>ZhouMi grinned and then his eyebrows shot up. “Suck my cock,” he said, in perfect Korean.</p><p>“What the?” Jae said.</p><p>Eunhyuk laughed and kissed ZhouMi’s lips. “I was teaching him how to say that while you were in bathroom.”</p><p>Jae slapped Eunhyuk’s ass. He moaned and thrust his ass back onto Jae’s fingers. Jae spanked him again. “You should be teaching him useful things.”</p><p>“Are you saying that’s not useful right now?”</p><p>Another slap and another moan.</p><p>“True,” Jae said, “but you’re still a naughty bitch.”</p><p>ZhouMi pouted, and Eunhyuk grinned and said, “Okay. Let me suck your cock.”</p><p>The pout turned to a smile and ZhouMi sat up against the head board. Eunhyuk dropped his head to his lap and licked at his cock. ZhouMi whimpered and held his cock up by the base. Eunhyuk licked the head and then around it before sliding a few inches into his mouth. He moaned, and took more.</p><p>Jae took that moment to add another finger to Eunhyuk’s loosening hole.</p><p>He mumbled something, obscenities Jae was sure, but he took his time, stroking his own cock and covering it with lube as he spread his fingers, stretching Eunhyuk more.</p><p>ZhouMi was muttering something in Chinese again, his hands pulling on Eunhyuk’s hair, dragging the other’s mouth up and down his cock. Jae was only mildly surprised that Eunhyuk was taking all of his cock pretty easily.</p><p>“You’re kind of a slut, aren’t you?” Jae asked as he removed his fingers.</p><p>Eunhyuk moaned around ZhouMi’s cock and wiggled his ass.</p><p>Jae laughed. “Excuse me. An eager slut.”</p><p>He lined his cock up to Eunhyuk’s hole and before he could thrust forward, Eunhyuk pushed back. They both moaned as Jae pushed completely inside of him.</p><p>“God, Hyuk.” Jae thrust hard, quick, faster, as every press into the eager body made Eunhyuk whimper more, and more. Eunhyuk’s hand was stroking his cock, trying to match Jae’s pace.</p><p>ZhouMi whimpered again, tugging harder on the hair wrapped in his fingers. And then he shouted the only word in Chinese Jaejoong knew. Fuck.</p><p>ZhouMi came with a cry, throwing his head back with a thunk against the headboard. Eunhyuk moaned in approval, and didn’t leave ZhouMi’s cock until the other pushed his head up.</p><p>“I suck your cock,” ZhouMi said.</p><p>“Fuck yes.”</p><p>Jae slowed his thrusts enough that they could readjust. He sat back on his feet, an arm around Eunhyuk to keep them together. Eunhyuk sat back so they were chest to back. Jae’s movements were slower, shallower, but he didn’t mind. It still felt amazing. ZhouMi’s mouth closed around Eunhyuk’s cock, and Eunhyuk groaned, head falling on Jaejoong’s shoulder. Their lips met. Eunhyuk tangled on hand in ZhouMi’s hair and the other in Jaejoong’s, fingers tightening as he was pulled closer to the edge of orgasm.</p><p>“God,” Jae said and shut his eyes. He pressed his mouth to Eunhyuk’s shoulder, biting down when his body was wracked with pleasure too intense, too much, and yet not quite enough for him to come. He was moaning, rocking faster.</p><p>And then fingers touched his balls.</p><p>His eyes flew open, looking down. ZhouMi’s eyes were trained on them, and he smirked a bit before shutting them and going back to work. His hand massaged Jae’s balls, teasing playing and then pushing back, until a single finger pressed against his hole.</p><p>It pushed inside his hole, and that was enough to toss him over that edge and he came, biting down even harder on Eunhyuk’s shoulder, as he pumped Eunhyuk’s body full of come.</p><p>Eunhyuk groaned. “I fucking love the feel of come inside me,” he gasped. “Fuck.”</p><p>Jae chuckled. He kissed Eunhyuk’s neck and licked his earlobe. The fingers of one hand twisted his nipple roughly, until Eunhyuk was little more than a withering, whining mess. His body spasmed, and then jerked.</p><p>“God, Zhou, shit. Jae, move, fuck, I’m so close. Jae, please.”</p><p>Jae moved, shallow thrusts, and with a cry that sounded like a mix between Chinese and Japanese and Korean, Eunhyuk came, shuddering. ZhouMi gagged, but did his best to swallow, come leaking from around his lips. Without even recovering, Eunhyuk yanked ZhouMi up by his face and kissed him, licking the come off his face. Jae put his arms around both of them and lowered them to the bed.</p><p>“Awesome,” Eunhyuk said.</p><p>Jae agreed.</p><p>ZhouMi voice was tired when he said, “I like fucking.”</p><p>The other two laughed.</p><p>Jae stayed awake long after the other two drifted off. He thought about Keita in Japan, waiting for him, and wondered if the other was really waiting for him, or if he’d gone to find someone else since Jae hadn’t made it on time. He sighed. He didn’t really care. He liked Keita, could see himself moving to Japan to live with him. But Keita didn’t want him there.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>ZhouMi stirred and looked at him. “No sleep?”</p><p>Jae shook his head.</p><p>ZhouMi kissed him softly. “Why sad again?”</p><p>Jae doubted he could explain it in Korean that ZhouMi could understand so instead he said, “I don’t want to go to Japan.”</p><p>After a moment, ZhouMi nodded and said, “You come to Shanghai.”</p><p>Jae laughed. “What?”</p><p>Another nod. “Come to my house and Eunhyuk come to my house.”</p><p>Jae thought about that, looking at the ceiling. He did have a two week vacation that he meant to spend with Keita.</p><p>Jae smiled. “Okay.”</p><p>“Yes,” and ZhouMi kissed him.</p><p>“I told him you’d agree to it,” Eunhyuk said suddenly.</p><p>“What?” Jae said.</p><p>“While you were in the bathroom, we made a plan to seduce you. And he said he wanted us to come and visit him. I told him that after having sex with us, that you’d do it.”</p><p>“You’re a manipulative bastard, Eunhyuk.”</p><p>Another soft smile and then Eunhyuk buried more deeply against Jae’s chest. “I always get what I want. Now go to sleep.”</p><p>Jae grinned at the ceiling, shifting until he was comfortable against the other two men. The sensible side of him was screaming that he didn’t know these two at all. The daring side, the one left dormant for as long as Keita had controlled him, reminded him that he now had two weeks to find out everything about them. If it went beyond two weeks, then fine. If it didn’t, then he could go back to Korea with a clean slate and try again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>